Dear World
by AphAvalon
Summary: Sometimes hiding secrets are better. Sometimes it's worse. Maybe Filo (Fy-low) and Jamiya shouldn't have faked their deaths and told them of their statuses as nations but you don't just go around saying, "Hey, we're nations."
1. ONE

**_{Systems Starting up...}_**

 ** _[Welcome, Filo]_**

 **JULY 13TH** , 2017

 **PM** 9:26

Uh, hello, diary thingy. I don't exactly know what to say besides well, I am the representative of Cantasia. My human name is Filo Edgy. This is strange since I'm typing you on computer and such... I've only ever written in a journal.

Well uh, oh! I know, I can tell you about the "Butter Incident". Haha! That day was funny! So it was the year of 2006 and I was visiting the Nordic Household (Denmark had begged them to get a house with him from what Norway told me) since I'd been in Copenhagen at the time. So Sealand had been there too. When I arrived he immediately ran to me and, I quote, said, "Hey, Filo! Do you know what a butterfly is? Uncle Den taught me about it and I wanted to show you!" So Sealand pulled me into the kitchen and took a whole bunch of Norway's butter out of the fridge.

"Uh, Sealand, I don't think it's a good idea to do that," I had told the blonde micronation. He'd only replied with, "Nonsense! This is what a butterfly looks like! It's what Uncle Den told me!" Denmark that knucklehead of a country. I loved him like a brother, but man! was he trying to be murdered by Norway?! is what I'd been thinking at the time.

I'd been too caught up in my thoughts to realize Sealand had thrown the butter out of the window. "Uncle Filo, look! I made a butterfly!" Sealand had told me. I remember shrieking in fear because Norway would be pissed. The next few minutes had been me hiding in a closet because I'd been responsible for watching Sealand while the others went to a World meeting (I'll explain later).

"We're back!" I hear Finland's voice. "Hey, where's Filo, Sealand?" I hadn't heard what happened next except for Norway's angry shout. "FILO!!" That was the moment I knew I was screwed. So I'd burst out of the closet running for my life. "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIIIVE!!" But of course, Norway had tackled me right before I'd even taken a step outside and proceeded to drag me towards his room. I'd given the 'Help me' eyes to the other four but they only have me the 'Sorry, you're dead now.' _Well, shit_ = my last thoughts. I couldn't move for a week after that.

Ah, good times y'know. But about the World Meeting thing, I've know the Nordic 5 for about eighty-seven years but never told them of my status as a nation. They don't even know Cantasia exists which is what I want to happen. They can't know because knowing some countries, they may want to... extend their land's reach and might mistake me as a weak nation. I can assure you that I'm perfectly capable of being a superpower with an army as big and strong as mine! :3

Anyway, it was nice typing this in you, journal.

~Filo Edgy (I swear that last name doesn't make me edgy!)


	2. TWO

**{A/n: Sorry if the Norwegian and Finnish are bad. I'm using a translator }**

 **JULY 14TH,** 2018

 **AM** 10:27

I was currently in a Norwegian cafe. It had been a while since I've visited Norway. Not since... that. But I didn't really stand out against everyone else. My hair was a blue so gray it was almost silver, my clothing was a mix of the more gray blues and greens, I was brown skinned, and my eyes were a pinkish color that kind glowed. Okay, maybe my eyes made me stand out a bit.

As far I know, nobody has really ever questioned it. And I was happy for that. A waiter came up and asked, "Hva vil du ha?" I looked at the menu. I wasn't up to eating right now so I answered with, "Bare en avkjølt kaffe." I hadn't looked up at the man so I decided to see who my waiter was. I looked up and gasped. "Lukas?" Lukas looked at me blankly.

"Og hvordan kjenner du meg?" he says with a strange aura. I coughed in to my hand. He didn't recognize me, that was good. "Beklager, du så ut som en av vennene mine," I told him. He looked at me suspiciously and left mumbling, "Merkelig fucker." Well _excuuuse_ me, Lukas. I looked around the small cafe at the counter I recognized Timo and Berwald. Lukas was probably talking about me to the both of them since he'd glanced in my general direction a couple of times. I ignored it in favor of fixing my overcoat.

Yes, it did hurt me that I couldn't let them know that I existed still. I was older than even China yet know one except those who lived within my borders knew about me and I wanted to keep that way. The only only country I wasn't older than was my older sister, Avalon. She's physically older than me by three years. She looked around twenty and I looked seventeen. I looked up when my coffee was set in front of me.

"Takk," I say to Timo as he smiled at me. He nodded before cheerfully saying, "Nyt, Mister!" As Timo left he'd mumbled five words in his mother tongue that surprised me, "Hän näyttää aivan kuin Filo." With that he quickly scurried back to the register with Berwald. I quietly sipped on the coffee as Berwald and Timo talked. "Hei, hva snakker dere om?" I hear Mathias say loudly.

"Ikke vær så høyt Mathias! Hvor er lillebror?"

"Ikke ring meg det, og jeg er her!"

I ignored them, they'd more than likely start arguing in a few minutes anyway.

 **JULY 14TH,** 2018

 **AM** 10:57

I stood up. I'd been here long enough. Standing I go up to the register. Sweden stood beside Finland who smiled at me. "Er du klar til å betale, mister?" I smiled back at him. "Ja." After paying, I quickly left. I had to meet Avalon today at 11:05 on the Avalon-Cantasia border and I'd end up late if I didn't teleport. I sighed, I wish I'd been blessed with being on time.

I quickly teleported appearing beside Avalon and shocking her. "Ah! Cantasia, what the fucking hell?!" she screeched. I laughed at her misfortune. "It's nice to meet ya too sis."

Hva vil du ha - What do you want/What will you have (I think)

Bare en avkjølt kaffe - Just an iced coffee

Og hvordan kjenner du meg - An how do you know me

Beklager, du så ut som en av vennene mine - Sorry, you looked like one of my friends

Merkelig fucker - Weird fucker

Takk - Thanks

Nyt, Mister - Enjoy, Mister

Hän näyttää aivan kuin Filo - He really does look exactly like Filo

Hei, hva snakker dere om - Hey, what are you guys talking about (Finnish)

Ikke vær så høyt Mathias! Hvor er lillebror - Don't be so loud Mathias! Where is little brother

Ikke ring meg det, og jeg er her - Don't call me that, and I'm right here

Er du klar til å betale, mister - Are you ready to pay, Mister

Ja - Yes


	3. THREE

**JULY 14TH,** 2018

 **PM** 11: 34

Avalon and I had been walking for a while now. Immediately after had arrived, Sis had suggested that we take a walk in to Saint Milcroth's Forest. It was a large forest that had been protected by law within my sister's borders. We stopped and sat on our favorite spot, a large boulder that was covered in moss and sat in front of Mother Willow (as we liked to call the tree).

The wind lightly pulled at our hair, bringing in the scent of the Midnight Princesses - a black and purple flower native to Avalon. "I met them today," I say quietly as the both of us stared out at the beautiful pond in front of us, "they thought I looked familiar." Avalon grasped her ruby amulet as she looked at me. "You didn't tell them did you? I swear to god, Cantasia if you did-"

"You know I didn't! Why would say anything?!" I snapped cutting her off. "Well, going by the fact you've told a lot of our secrets to friends, I'd say you've got quite mouth!" she sassed back. I bit my lip. I had almost given away the fact that I was the Filo that used to visit them at the cafe. Avalon glared at me. "You didn't..." I looked away in shame. "I uh..." I had no words.

Avalon scoffed. "How bad was it?" she asked. "I said Norway's human name..." She groaned. "Cantasia, what the hell?!" I crossed my arms and looked away. She would have done the same if she were in my place! She'd even make it worse by saying Lukas's country status and there would be no going back. I turned back to her but she placed a hand on my mouth. She motioned with her hand for me to be quiet.

'We are not alone', she mouthed to me, 'three people with strong magical abilities have entered my borders.' She removed her hand from my mouth. I reached for the magical dagger I kept in my overcoat's pocket. Avalon reached for the sister dagger. Three sets of footsteps echoed through the forest. How'd they find out about Avalon. Nobody foreign should be here!

"Norway, were you aware of this giant piece of land in the Norwegian ocean?"

"Nej, I was sure there weren't any other islands here."

"Haha! Maybe we can split the land three ways and use its magical plants, yeah?"

"Wait, there are two other people here."

The footsteps stopped abruptly. Avalon and I shared looks as the atmosphere grew tense. She opened her mouth to speak but suddenly an ice arrow hits her straight in the head with a wet thunk. "Jamiya!" I shouted trying to catch her before she fell into the the pond but another arrow flew towards me. I dodged and lost my footing, falling to the forest floor on my wrist.

White hot pain shot up my arm prompting a pained groan from me. I stood up and glared at the three men as they walked out of the forest. "Whoops looks like we attacked an innocent person," said the man I recognized as Romania. "Wanker, He's hurt," Said the man recognized as England. Avalon was hurt was the only thing that registered in my mind.

I ran (more like wobbled) to the pond. The water was clear but not clear enough to see the bottom. "What are you looking for?" asked Norway appearing beside me. "You shot my sister..." I ground out from between my clenched teeth, "I need to get her body back." England put a hand on his chin. Romania grinned. "I was looking for an excuse to swim today!"

The strawberry blonde jumped straight into the pond not even acknowledging the fact that it was cold and he might get sick.

 **JULY 14TH,** 2018

 **PM** 11:50

I walked beside Norway as he held Avalon's lifeless body. I was leading them to my house so they could leave me with Avalon's body. I wasn't crying because I knew she'd becoming back to life any moment. She could actually be playing dead this very moment. My small cottage came into view and I opened the door. "Set her on the bed, please." Norway lay her body down.

"I advise you to leave this island and never come back," I say darkly as they stood to leave, "you shouldn't tangle in things that you don't understand." Romania and England laughed while Norway gave me a weird look. "Kid, maybe you should stay in a teen's place," says Romania, "what's your name anyway? I'm Vlad, that's Arthur, an that's Lukas."

I know that. The only young ones here are you three. "Ignorance will get you nowhere. You think I'm the naive one, but you're at fault here." The three of them became wary as they reached for their weapons. I chuckled at their naivety. Younger nations really can't take a hint can they. I quickly use a disarming spell and knock them all out with another spell.

I would have to erase their memories. "Jesus Christ, that fucking hurt! Did he have to aim for the head," I hear Avalon groan as I erase their memory of all that happened. "You should be glad they didn't knock me out as well," I say smugly.

"Shut it, Cantasia, or I'm gonna do something to you so painful your future children will feel it."

 **Nej - No**


	4. FOUR

**_{Systems Starting up}_**

 ** _[Welcome, Filo]_**

 **JULY 15TH,** 2018

 **AM** 12:20

Yesterday had been strange. How had Norway, England, and Romania manage to find Avalon? Was it losing its strength? This is getting worrying and Avalon refuses to acknowledge it. She just says, "It will be fine when I fix it, Cantasia." She's trying to act tough, but I can tell she's feeling threatened. Yesterday, after I'd knocked the Magic Trio out I erased their memories of the incident and used magic to send them back to their respective houses.

I don't know what's going on, but I have a bad feeling that I wish would go away.

~Filo


End file.
